Merry Christmas Connor
by Black and Yellow Bumble
Summary: General George Washington shows great enthusiasm for an upcoming holiday. Unfortunately, a certain Assassin doesn't share his same enthusiasm. ;3 It is two months away after all. P: Single chapter one-shot. :3


_**Greetings Fanfiction! Today the glorious Bumble, which is me, has decided to write a simple one-chapter Drabble over Assassin's Creed! Unfortunately, this will only be ONE CHAPTER so I will not take requests for more chapter ideas. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience to those aspiring writers who have their marvelous ideas that they wish to share. :P that was weird. O.o Anyhow, I haven't really written anything on Connor manily because I haven't play Assassin's Creed III yet, but I am most likely getting it for Christmas! So his personality is based off what I know from the constant commercials and my gamer friends who are fortunate enough to own this glorious installment of the Assassin's Creed series. :p Also, this is somewhat of a Christmas fic because I've been in such a Christmasy mood! :D So, with that said…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY! :D**_

* * *

"Sir, what are you doing?"

General George Washington looks up from his project and sees a very confused Connor standing at the entrance of his tent. "Conner, my boy, come and see for yourself!"

The Assassin remains where he stands and crosses his arms. "What are you doing?" He growls.

The general sighs. "Christmas, Connor, Christmas!"

Connor arches an eyebrow and steps forward a bit. "What is that?"

"Why it is a season of giving!" George turns and holds up a rather poorly wrapped box and smiles a stupid smile.

Connor runs a finger over the shiny green paper. "What's in it?"

"That's the point!" The general lowers his voice to somewhat of a whisper. "You're not supposed to know until Christmas day."

"And that is when?" Connor snatches the box a little too eagerly and continues to inspect it with hungry eyes, hidden by the beak of his hood.

"December 25 I believe. "

Connor continues to turn the box over in his hands and his expression fades from curiousness to annoyance. "That's almost two months from now."

"What's wrong with getting a head start?" George asks dumbfounded.

"Everything, when it causes unnecessary excitement amongst the others." Connor sets the box down on the nightstand next to George's cot.

The general pouts immaturely. "Awww, come now, where's your sense of the season?"

"About two months away." Connor sneers.

George snorts and leans against the table, upsetting a cup of water and sending it onto the dirt floor. "You sure are a stick in the mud." Right as he says that a large splinter of wood falls into the wet dirt and the General points to it. "You are that stick."

Connor's expression remains hard. "Sir, I must say, with all due respect, that you are acting quite immature for your age."

George snorts again. "You're acting a little too _mature_ for _your_ age."

"Was that supposed to insult me?" Connor says flatly.

"Maybe." George crosses his arms and sticks his nose in the air.

Connor opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted when one of the soldiers bursts through the entrance of the tent. "Sir," he salutes then approaches the pouting George Washington, who was apparently oblivious to the soldier's excitement, "it is ready."

This seems to perk up George and he looks down at the soldier with serious eyes. "Good," he turns to Conner and uses his deep and threatening General voice, "Connor, it is time you got into the Christmas spirit."

Connor remains indifferent but follows George and the solider out the tent and the Assassin stops when his eyes catch a bright light outside. "How is it light outside? It is the middle of the night."

George chuckles and guides Conner to the middle of the camp. "Why, that is the light of Christmas my boy."

Connor's eyes slowly adjust and what he sees in front of him causes him to nearly gasp. "What is this?"

"A Christmas tree; they are essential to the Christmas holiday." The general says proudly.

Conner's eye twitches as he looks at the tall pine tree decorated in bright green and red lights. He steps forward and he runs a finger over the bright green cord of the lights. "What is this?"

"Lights."

Connor turns and gives George a look that says _you-don't-say. _"Yes, but how are they being lit?"

"Electricity of course." The general answers happily.

Connor pinches the bridge of his nose. "How is that possible?"

"It's not; it's just part of the story." George says flatly.

"Right," Connor looks down and sees a slew of presents under the branches at the base of the tree. "You've already got presents for everybody?"

"Yes," George beams at Conner, "like I said, there is nothing wrong with getting a head start."

Connor sighs and clenches his fists. "Right, I see."

"Something wrong?" George asks, taking a sip of eggnog that a soldier handed him a second ago.

Connor twitches again and stares at the glass of nog. "What, what, WHAT?!"

"Eggnog; now please calm down Conner, you're starting to ruin the mood." George hisses.

Connor twitches and his hand hovers over the handle of his tomahawk. "It's not Christmas yet!"

"It's only two months away." A soldier pips up.

"Exactly! So why waste time now on something that isn't going to happen until two months from now when we should be preparing to attack the British?" Connor pulls his hand from the tomahawk.

George Washington considers this then shrugs. "Nah, I think we have the upper hand on them. Now is the time for celebration!"

The crowd of soldiers erupts into shouts of happiness and Connor's eyes are wide and wild. "You are all, just, UGH!" He throws his arms up and stomps off.

George watches this in amazement and shrugs. "Oh well, more eggnog for me. MERRY CHRISTMAS CONNOR!"

"IT'S TWO MONTHS AWAY DAMNIT!"

* * *

_**Okay, I know Christmas is actually a month away, but I wanted to do this. :3 So I hope you enjoyed my first real one-shot and read&review! :D BYEEEEEEEE! **_


End file.
